AVATAR: La Nueva Era
by kovuhs
Summary: LIBRO I: RESISTENCIA. Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra. Años atrás el Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang lucharon para mantener el equilibrio y unir a las cuatro naciones dando paso a una nueva era en la que todas están conectadas y comunicadas, unidas pero no en completa armonía. LA HISTORIA DEL AVATAR SIGUIENTE A KORRA
1. INTRO

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_No poseo Avatar: El ultimo Maestro del Aire o La Leyenda de Korra,____ni los personajes o lugares procedentes de estos, todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Solo poseo mis personajes originales y lugares que no aparecen en dichas series._

**_LINEA DEL TIEMPO:_**_Este fanfic narra la historia del Avatar Demir, el Avatar siguiente a Korra y transcurre en una época que sería _equivalente_ a nuestra era, esto incluye, arquitectura, comunicaciones, tecnología y conflictos similares a esta._

**_LA TRAMA: _**_A continuación les dejo lo que sería un resumen o prólogo de la historia que incluye los antecedentes de la misma y hecha principalmente para no iniciar la introducción a la historia en completa incógnita:_

**_Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra._**

**Años atrás el Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang lucharon para mantener el equilibrio y unir a las cuatro naciones dando paso a una nueva era en la que todas están conectadas y comunicadas, ****_unidas_**** pero no en completa armonía.**

Después de la muerte del Avatar Korra el Loto Blanco y los gobiernos de Republica Unida y la Nación Tierra emprenden la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar, reuniendo a un grupo de niños y niñas nacidos después de la muerte de Korra y reuniéndolos en Ciudad Republica, a este proyecto se le llamó "Programa Avatar".

Ocho años después amigos cercanos y miembros del Loto Blanco fieles al Avatar descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones del gobierno para con el nuevo Avatar: Convencidos de que Vaatu ahora crecería dentro de Raava y el joven Avatar, las autoridades se encargarían de tener al Avatar bajo control, manteniéndolo simplemente como una celebridad, para controlar al pueblo y a los grupos opositores a ellos, e impedirle cumplir con su verdadero deber, devolver el equilibrio al mundo. Ahora con la verdad al descubierto y decididos a impedir que esto pase los viejos amigos de Korra ayudan al pequeño Avatar Demir a escapar de las instalaciones del "Programa Avatar" y ocultar su identidad hasta que esté listo para revelarse como el nuevo Avatar.

El joven Demir ahora se mueve de ciudad en ciudad a lo largo de Republica Unida y la Nación Tierra, huyendo del gobierno con la protección de un reducido grupo del Loto Blanco que se hace pasar por su familia, mejorando su tierra y metal control, y preparándose para, algún día, salir a la luz como el Avatar. A los 16 años su última parada (y donde comienza toda la historia) él es pequeño pueblo de Asahi, al norte de Republica Unida donde su nuevo mentor de fuego control lo espera; mientras en Ciudad Republica las autoridades, ante la presión del pueblo, se preparan para revelar a un Avatar falso...


	2. La Revelación

_Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra. _

Años atrás el Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang lucharon para mantener el equilibrio y unir a las cuatro naciones dando paso a una nueva era en la que todas están conectadas y comunicadas, _unidas_ pero no en completa armonía.

Después de la muerte del Avatar Korra el Loto Blanco y los gobiernos de Republica Unida y la Nación Tierra emprendieron la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar, reuniendo a un grupo de niños y niñas nacidos después de la muerte de Korra y reclutándolos en Ciudad Republica, a este proyecto se le llamó "Programa Avatar".

Ahora, después de dieciséis años de la muerte de Korra y con una revolución en puerta para Republica Unida, un nuevo avatar saldrá a la luz para lograr la paz y la libertad en todas las Naciones.

Capítulo 1. La revelación.

Los discos volaban alrededor de Demir quien los esquivaba con facilidad y con una sonrisa petulante, burlándose de su oponente agotado- ¿Es todo?- le pregunto cuando el chico hiso una pausa en su ataque.

-No has lanzado ni un golpe- respondió el muchacho sin aliento intentando volver a erguirse para atacar al moreno.

-No lo necesito- afirmo el otro antes de que el siguiente disco rozara su rostro dejándole un ligero rasguño, - bien, si tu insistes- el muchacho levanto ambos brazos y junto con estos cuatro placas de metal que dirigió a los tobillos y muñecas de su oponente, inmovilizándolo mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarse- ahora tu tampoco estas lanzando ningún golpe- se burló Demir para luego levantarle en el aire de brazos y piernas abiertos, el oponente movió su barbilla para levantar un disco que no floto más de medio metro antes de caer, él sonreía abiertamente. Eso le enseñaría a no volver a meterse con él.

-¡Deja de torturar al chico!- le regaño el entrenador interrumpiendo su diversión desde las orillas del ring.

-Bien- murmuro el muchacho fastidiado, abriendo las placas y dejándolo caer de boca al piso.

-Eres un...- el oponente caído intento levantarse tembloroso hacia él pero el entrenador Yuan lo tomo del brazo para detenerle antes de que iniciara una pelea que seguramente perdería.

-Se acabó la pelea Li- el chico fue lanzado fuera de la arena- será mejor que te revises eso en la enfermería- le recomendó señalando su labio que empezaba a sangrar e inflamarse con un color azulado, Demir se inclinó y saludo como se hacía al final o al inicio de un encuentro, pero Li le ignoro y se dirigió a los edificios de la escuela, atravesando el patio central - Bien hecho chico nuevo- le dijo el entrenador a Demir con el ceño fruncido, pero el muchacho parecía más complacido que nunca, al igual que sus compañeros que reían por lo bajo- parece que necesitaras que alguien te ponga en tu lugar- continuó girándose a la clase, todos los estudiantes se petrificaron instantáneamente e intentaron evitar su mirada para no ser los siguientes en enfrentar al maestro tierra, Demir no los culpaba, había vencido a muchos de ellos en la última semana- ¡Yuna!- llamó señalando a una chica baja que se escondía detrás de sus compañeras- ¡Al frente niña!

-señor...-la chica salió del grupo insegura- recién salí del hospital no creo que sea una buena idea...-explico señalando sus brazos vendados con expresión angustiada, era su primer día en un par de semanas pero Demir sabía muy bien quien era, una maestra fuego, _la mejor de la escuela_ según le habían dicho, pero ahora parecía más frágil de lo que había imaginado, era muy baja y no parecía muy atlética, sin mencionar que tenía vendas en ambos brazos, no parecía una gran amenaza pero más valía no siempre confiar en la primera impresión.

-un guerrero no tiene excusas- le interrumpió el entrenador gordinflón con voz firme- ¡ven aquí niña!- la chica de ojos cobre se adentró resignada a la arena, sin embargo su rostro no reflejaba miedo alguno.

El entrenador Hideo dio un pisotón en la roca convirtiendo la arena en un círculo de tierra suelta, para después salir del mismo y elevarlo metro y medio- este será un combate de estilo libre, sin rayos y sin ocupar el metal del segundo circulo- advirtió el hombre a sus alumnos.

-eso no es _estilo libre_- se quejó Demir cruzándose de brazos ante la evidente desventaja que el hombre había declarado en su contra.

-salúdense- el hombre ignoró al chico quien rodó sus ojos molesto; ambos jóvenes se pusieron frente a frente e hicieron una reverencia - ¿listos?- los chicos asintieron en posición de pelea- ¡Peleen!

Los chicos de la clase empezaron a gritar tomando bando para apoyar a su favorito, sin duda pensaban que mostrarían un espectáculo único. El maestro tierra no tardo en lanzar su primer golpe, levantando dos rocas y dirigiéndolas a su contrincante quien esquivó ambas con cierta dificultad, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio lanzando una patada en respuesta al ataque, pero poco después una roca más golpeo su hombro y otra más fue a dar a su costado, no sería tan difícil después de todo- ¡Oye!- reclamó Yuna enojada y encogida de dolor por los golpes.

-lo siento- se disculpó Demir repentinamente angustiado- ya no seré tan rudo- el chico no pudo evitar poner algo de burla en su voz.

-pues te arrepentirás de eso- murmuró Yuna con una mirada furiosa y cubierta de polvo, con un giro rápido ella delineo un circulo de llamas con sus pies, el fuego se movía a su alrededor al ritmo de su respiración agitada por la ira- ¡lanza tu golpe chico nuevo!- lo provocó sonriendo.

Demir levanto un par de rocas y los lanzó contra la chica que hizo crecer las llamas en torno a ella con un movimiento de brazos deteniendo sus golpes, era una técnica similar a un pulpo de agua- ¿Eso es legal?- reclamó el chico indignado a su entrenador.

-¡Eso significa estilo libre!- cantó Yuna calmando sus llamas dejando suelo quemado a su alrededor, esa era su oportunidad, el chico aprovecho su distracción para mover la tierra bajo los pies de su contrincante y hacerla perder el equilibrio para después levantar el polvo y dirigirlo al rostro de la chica quien se talló los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja.

Demir estaba listo para dar el golpe final levantando una pared de tierra para lanzar a la muchacha fuera del ring, pero ella salto desesperada, logrando caer con firmeza unos centímetros a la derecha, dejando salir un rugido junto con su Aliento de Dragón hacia su rival desprevenido y dejándolo sin tiempo para defenderse, las lágrimas hacían la visión de la chica borrosa, Demir espero que eso y la pared a su lado ocultara su jugada desesperada y se mantuvo firme hasta que las llamas se detuvieron, la muchacha se acercó asustada a su compañero tirado de rodillas- ¡Lo siento!- dijo la chica arrepentida, estaba segura de que ese ataque pudo haberlo matado pero al verlo se daría cuenta de que él estaba intacto- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la chica ayudándolo a levantarse, el corazón del maestro tierra dio un salto sobre su pecho, ella sabía.

-No te preocupes- él esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa- estoy bien- aseguró dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con una expresión que rebelaba un poco de su temor, la chica lo miraba confundida.

-¡YUNA!- ladró el entrenador bajando el ring al nivel del suelo con un tumbo que levanto una nube de polvo- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema niña?! ¡Sabes que el uso del Aliento de Dragón es en contra de las reglas!

-usted no lo menciono antes de la pelea- alego la maestra fuego intentando defenderse, el entrenador la miró enojado y colorado.

-¡Pero lo sabes muy bien! ¡Irás con la directora Darani ahora mismo niña!- el chico podía sentir su enojo bajo sus pies- ¡Y tu iras a la enfermería!- le ordenó a Demir señalándolo con sus gruesos dedos.

-Pero... estoy bien- reclamó el chico señalándose de arriba abajo- no me quemo ni un pelo- insistió tratando de evitar que el escandalo continuara, el hombre lo miro dudoso.

-Entonces irás con Yuna y le dirás lo que paso a la directora- la chica trato de decir algo más en su defensa- ¡AHORA!- gritó el entrenador haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera hasta donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros, ambos chicos asintieron y se retiraron rápidamente, antes de que Hideo en persona intentara llevarlos a rastras.

En la pequeña antesala de la dirección una secretaria trabajaba apurada ojeando papeles y escribiendo en su computador al mismo tiempo, Demir se aclaró la garganta antes de entrar para anunciar su presencia- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó la joven mujer sin alejar la vista de su trabajo.

Yuna y su compañero le saludaron con una ligera reverencia- queremos ver a la directora- indicó la muchacha, la mujer los miró apurada "¿Ahora?" gritaba con sus ojos- nos envía el entrenador Hideo- explicó la maestra fuego torciendo sus labios como gesto de inconformidad.

-Bien...- respondió la secretaria presintiendo de que se trataba- ella está muy ocupada ahora- se levantó de su escritorio, acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz y se dirigió a la puerta detrás de ella- pero le diré que están aquí, siéntense- recomendó señalando el sofá antes de entrar a la dirección.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, intentando distraerse recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación con la mirada, Demir tronaba sus nudillos nervioso. Ella lo había visto ¿Lo sabía? No, pensaría que estaba loca, no podía permitir que ella supiera, que **nadie** supiera...

-perdón- repitió la muchacha apenada, en un obvio intento de romper el silencio- perdí el control por un momento, yo no... Quería lastimarte.

-no lo hiciste- el chico seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, aparentando desinterés- no te preocupes- dijo cortando la conversación y removiéndose en su asiento para darle la espalda.

-fue muy impresionante- observó la chica intentándolo hacer hablar.

-¿De qué hablas?- el chico intento seguir ignorándola. Si, esa era la mejor opción, eso es lo que siempre había hecho, lo que siempre funcionaba.

-como detuviste el ataque- continuó la chica con tranquilidad- solo un maestro fuego pudo haber detenido eso...

-no- el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, invadido de miedo- tú lo detuviste- se giró para verla a los ojos- tu solo querías asustarme ¿No?- preguntó el chico con voz fría y amenazante- ¿No es así?- Yuna lo veía dudosa y confundida pero asintió justo antes de que la puerta de la dirección se abriera de nuevo.

-pueden pasar- avisó la secretaria mientras seguía leyendo sus papeles y manteniendo la puerta abierta con sus zapatos para que los alumnos entraran.

La oficina de la directora de la Academia Kyoshi (como gran parte de esta) estaba cubierta de enredaderas y flores, con paredes abiertas para regular la luz con tierra control- buenos días chicos- les saludo la directora, los estudiantes saludaron con una reverencia- tomen asiento- los chicos obedecieron sentándose en el taburete frente a su escritorio- Yuna y Demir- la maestra sonrió- veo que ya se conocen- pero eso no evitaría que la maestra los presentara formalmente como le encantaba hacer para presumir a sus mejores discípulos, como había hecho toda la semana con el nuevo maestro tierra- Demir, Yuna es una de las mejores estudiantes de fuego control y también es muy hábil adaptando movimientos de otros elementos al suyo- explicó al chico- sus compañeros la apodaron "el avatar de fuego".

-Es solo un apodo- afirmó la chica bajando la vista avergonzada mientras presionaba sus heridas.

-Yuna, Demir es un maestro metal y tierra sumamente talentoso, estudió en la Academia Beifong de Ciudad Republica- afirmó con orgullo- pero creo que eso ya lo saben, de otra manera Hideo no los hubiera enviado- su sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y los miro exigiendo una explicación

-Es mi culpa- confesó la chica saltando en su asiento- me asusté y use mi Aliento de Dragón contra Demir y...

-Pero estoy bien- interrumpió su compañero antes de que los lanzara a ambos a la expulsión- solo quería asustarme y supongo que me lo merecía por que la molesté durante todo el encuentro, además ella se disculpó inmediatamente.

-¿entonces... todo en orden?- preguntó la directora con una mirada precaria, ambos jóvenes asintieron mirándose mutuamente- pues, me alegra que puedan resolver esto por ustedes mismos, no sé por qué Hideo los envió en un día tan ocupado entonces- tomó su celular del escritorio y empezó a ojearlo- pero ya que están aquí supongo que pueden ayudarme con algo para el evento de la mañana- dijo con expresión más animada pero sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, el muchacho suspiró de alivio en sus adentros- Demir, necesito ayudes a Tho con el sistema de la Nación del Fuego y Yuna- se giró hacia la chica con una mirada suplicante- necesito que enciendas el símbolo mañana, tus compañeros te explicarán todo lo que debes hacer en la revelación- sonrió con sus ojos verdes brillantes por la emoción- es increíble, después de dieciséis años, finalmente conoceremos al Avatar Tierra.

La idea de la directora era hacer un pequeño show antes de la presentación del Avatar, representar los cuatro elementos y mantener los símbolos durante la transmisión desde Ciudad Republica la mañana siguiente - Entonces encenderemos la bomba y el gas viajara por los tubos saliendo de las perforaciones y alimentara al fuego manteniéndolo encendido durante toda la...

-transmisión- completaron los jóvenes maestros aburridos ante la larga explicación de su compañero.

-lo sabemos Tho, así funcionan las estufas- insistió Yuna.

-además ya lo repetiste unas tres veces- se quejó Demir frotando su frente con sus manos- solo dámelo- el chico se levantó del suelo solo lo suficiente para arrebatar el aparato a su compañero- tengo que darle forma HOY.

-¡uhg!- gruñó el chico enojado- ustedes _maestros_ no aprecian el poder de la ciencia- se dio la vuelta y maldijo mientras volvía a los edificios de la escuela pateando un pequeño guijarro atreves del patio central.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga?- preguntó el maestro metal mientras su compañera se sentaba a su lado y le entregaba un papel arrugado con la silueta de una flama en respuesta, el muchacho asintió y puso manos a la obra en tubo del artefacto.

-¿Debería agradecerte por salvarme de la expulsión?- curioseó Yuna con expresión preocupada y confundida, sabía lo que había visto y necesitaba respuestas pero considerando la actitud de Demir ser directa no era una opción.

-no- el chico siguió con su trabajo sin darle la menor importancia- solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- insistió ella ignorando su respuesta.

-no importa- la cortó alzando la voz molesto, su compañera intentó ignorarlo en silencio pero Demir podía ver su expresión apenada de reojo- lo siento- se disculpó con un suspiro- no quise ser grosero, solo- hizo una pausa pensando en cómo convencerla de olvidar el asunto- no hay que hablar de eso ¿Si?- la chica asintió sin la más mínima intención de hacer caso- bien, ahora iré a practicar lo que voy a hacer mañana- se despidió entregándole el artefacto para luego salir corriendo al otro lado de la arena.

La muchacha bufó a sus espaldas- ese tipo es tan raro- se quejó consigo misma.

-¿Hablas del chico nuevo?- le preguntó una voz burlona detrás de ella, la joven se estremeció por la sorpresa- no te asustes Yuna, solo soy yo- le aseguró la chica detrás de ella sonriente, saltando sobre sus hombros y aterrizando suavemente frente a ella con una ligera ráfaga de aire- es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-gracias Kimi- respondió ella posando una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa- Alto ¿Qué decías de Demir?

-_si Kimi también me da gusto verte_- dijo en una voz aguda intentando imitar a su amiga y terminando con un suspiro- nada, solo que... incluso para ser nuevo ese tipo es... demasiado solitario.

-¿Y...?- inquirió su amiga intentando descubrir algo más.

-Y... nada- afirmó Kimi en respuesta- yo creo que es así como se hace el interesante y gustarle a las chicas-Yuna seguía sin despegar la mirada del maestro tierra, como si solo mirarlo le fuera a dar respuestas- y supongo que está funcionando...

-no- le cortó su amiga volviendo a la realidad- es solo que... algo extraño pasó en nuestro encuentro.

-¿Peleaste con él?- la chica la miró asombrada con sus ojos grises- Ganaste... ¿Cierto?

-si...- Yuna dudó- en realidad no, pero eso no es el punto, pude haberlo matado con el Aliento de Dragon y...

-¿Usaste Aliento de Dragón?- le interrumpió la maestra aire escandalizada.

-¡Eso no importa!- la chica bufó exasperada- ¿Me dejarías hablar?

-lo siento- se disculpó la chica rodando los ojos- continua.

-no me creerás- Yuna se encogió de hombros dudosa- pensaras que estoy loca- incluso ella pensaba eso de sí misma, se levantó e intento darse la vuelta para evitar el asunto.

-¡No!- su amiga la detuvo con una ráfaga de viento- ¡AHORA DEBES DECIRME!- exclamo intrigada.

-no sé- dudó la maestra fuego intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- no le pasó nada, no levantó nada... solo un maestro fuego pudo haber desviado un ataque así-murmuró la chica para evitar que la escucharan del otro lado del patio.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa burlona e incrédula- ¿Qué hizo fuego control?

-¿Si? No- levantó la mirada al cielo confundida y algo apenada- te digo que no lo sé.

-eso no es posible- insistió Kimi cruzándose de brazos.

-ya lo sé- puso una mano en su frente, frustrada- olvídalo- le pidió a su amiga algo ruborizada por la vergüenza- tal vez... no sé, tenía la vista nublada, él levanto una pared o en verdad no lo alcanzaron las llamas- se encogió de hombros- tal vez no fue nada.

-mira Yuna- empezó su amiga intentando reconfortarla- yo quiero creerte, pero incluso tu sabes que es... imposible.

-si, bueno...- ella hizo una pausa para pensar como la convencería de que dejaría la idea en paz- ya no importa, solo no hablemos de eso.

-bien- respondió su amiga no muy convencida y con las cejas arqueadas- entonces... hablemos de que tienes que practicar con nosotros para el espectáculo de mañana- puso una mano en la espalda de su amiga y la guio con el resto del grupo preparándose para el show, una chica preparaba un cono de tela con aros de madera- ¿Ves esto?- le preguntó Kimi a su amiga levantando uno de los artefactos- están pintados con pintura fosforescente y sostenidos por aros, para mantenerlos durante la transmisión en el auditorio- la chica lo lanzó sobre ella y empezó a controlar el aire logrando que la tela bailara a su alrededor.

-lindo ¿Fue tu idea?- le preguntó su compañera levantando una mano para acariciar la tela que volaba frente a ella.

-obviamente- Kimi sonrió orgullosa, enrolló la tela creando un caracol con ella y acomodándola en una base de alambres donde también colocaría los otros que crearían el símbolo de los nómadas aire- y así es como haces lucir el aire-control en la obscuridad.

-¿Y cómo harán el agua?- preguntó la maestra fuego con curiosidad.

-ah, tu sabes, una base con luces, hielo, como en las bodas- respondió la maestra aire desinteresada.

-bueno, no todos tenemos un elemento extravagante que brilla en la obscuridad- reclamo el joven maestro agua encargado de su elemento.

-bueno... no todos podemos convertir nuestro elemento en un sólido Ryu- reclamó la maestra aire.

-y el fuego no es extravagante- Yuna lo miraba divertida por el comentario- es solo fuego.

-tu sabes a que me refiero Yuna- afirmó el chico señalándola ligeramente molesto, su honor se centraba en el respeto a su "creatividad de artista"- ¿Tu qué harás?

-¿Fuego-control?- la voz de Yuna tenía un tono de sarcasmo natural, su compañero la miró sin ánimos para tomar su broma- yo siempre tengo un truco- continuó con una sonrisa abrió sus pies a la altura de los hombros- es lo único que podía hacer hace una semana- se alejó un poco de sus compañeros quienes la veían expectantes y miró concentrada hacia el vacío, junto sus manos e hizo un movimiento entrecortado, abriendo sus palmas, por medio segundo no pasó nada pero luego a casi dos metros de ella apareció una llamarada mediana en la dirección hacia donde la había enviado, el resto del grupo la miraba con una combinación de asombro y confusión, incluso Demir quien había permanecido callado y desinteresado en su plática había puesto su atención en aquel movimiento- ¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- preguntó el maestro tierra extrañado.

-es algo parecido a la combustión- explicó la chica- es como lanzar un rayo o una chispa de energía concentrada que después se expande creando la flama al debilitarse, si no fuera por el Sol probablemente lo habrían visto.

-eres tan rara- aseguró Ryu asombrado.

-tomare eso como un cumplido- respondió Yuna con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Al poco rato todo el grupo estaba practicando activamente sus movimientos y mejorando sus artefactos para el show del día siguiente, coordinándose en equipo para la práctica, los lienzos de Kimi volaban alrededor de todo el patio, Demir levantaba y daba forma a los guijarros que sacaba del patio haciéndolos rebotar con el suelo de forma espectacular, el agua de Ryu se congeló infinidad de veces mientras el intentaba encontrar su forma preferida para esta, las flamas de Yuna se hacían más grandes al exagerar sus movimientos o se esparcían a mayor distancia de ella, en medio del patio el Entrenador junto con un grupo de maestros tierra empezaban a levantar las paredes y gradas para el auditorio, cada rincón de la escuela estaba lleno de vida y muchos sonreían sin razón aparente, al igual que en todo el mundo, todos esperaban la revelación del Avatar con anhelo y emoción.

La mañana siguiente era fría y gris, pero todos parecían más despiertos que nunca, todos los estudiantes de todas las edades se arremolinaban en la entrada del auditorio, con un murmullo estridente de las especulaciones sobre el nuevo Avatar ¿Sería un chico o una chica? ¿De dónde vendría? ¿Cómo luciría? Demir miraba las gradas aun vacías desde el escenario, algo empezaba a crecer dentro de él, aunque no sabía muy bien de que se trataba ¿Miedo? ¿Enojo? Vergüenza...- sonríe aguafiestas- dijo una voz detrás de él- hoy es un día único.

-estoy sonriendo- respondió el moreno fingiendo una sonrisa.

-bien- ella intentó ahogar una carcajada- eres tan extraño.

-bueno, supongo que los dos lo somos- se defendió el chico con una risa- nadie _normal_ hace fuego control a distancia.

-supongo que si- Yuna avanzo para quedar a su lado- no eres tan malo como decían... o parecías.

-eso es casi un cumplido- el chico lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-fuiste bastante... bravucón con Li- aclaró la maestra fuego.

-ah, eso- el muchacho paso una mano por su cabello negro- se lo merecía de todos modos- su compañera asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos!- los llamó Darani entrando al auditorio con su extravagante túnica verde- a sus posiciones, el público está a punto de entrar- les ordeno señalando la parte trasera de la pantalla gigante que acaparaba todo el escenario, los jóvenes obedecieron y volvieron con sus compañeros quienes los esperaban mientras jugueteaban con sus elementos- ¡es hora del show!- dijo la mujer emocionada- ya conocen la señal, suerte muchachos- sin una palabra más se despidió de ellos y pasó al frente del escenario. Las gradas se llenaban rápidamente, chicos de todas las edades, algunos maestros e "invitados especiales" como los había llamado la directora.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Demir algo angustiado mientras veía por un costado de la pantalla.

-ni idea- respondió su compañera levantando los hombros- ¿Representantes de Ciudad Republica o algo?

-tal vez- coincidió el chico volviendo a su asiento.

-parecen agentes encubiertos- se burló Kimi señalando sus lentes obscuros y audífonos de manos libres.

-¿Qué te pasa Demir?- el maestro agua se fijó en su compañero que empezaba a palidecer-¿Vienen por ti?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa en respuesta a la carcajada de sus compañeros, todo se estaba volviendo más difícil.

El murmullo de las voces al otro lado del escenario se hacía cada vez más consistente y se disipó rápidamente cuando las luces ámbar que mantenían el lugar iluminado se apagaron- es hora- murmuró Yuna levantándose de su silla, seguida por Kimi, Ryu y terminando con el maestro metal, todos vestidos de negro para mimetizarse con la obscuridad. Al otro lado solo se apreciaba la completa obscuridad y el único sonido eran los repentinos suspiros del público.

-Fuego- se escuchó una voz en el escenario, las palabras escritas en la pantalla y las llamas que aparecían del costado del escenario junto con la maestra que las creaba, haciendo curvas y arcos alrededor del teatro mientras Yuna daba patadas, golpes y piruetas, una vez del otro lado una delgada y casi imperceptible línea se difuminó en llamas para encender el símbolo a las orillas del escenario que refulgió brillante en la obscuridad.

-Aire- tres gusanos de tela brillante flotaban alrededor del lugar junto con la ligera brisa que las movía, pasando sobre los espectadores que alzaban sus manos intentando alcanzarlas y finalmente reuniéndolas en el escenario para acomodarlos y formar los tres caracoles simbólicos del elemento.

-Agua- un borbollón de agua brillante se movió con ligereza alrededor del escenario, separándose en ondas y olas para luego aterrizar sobre una placa brillante y tomar la forma de una ola con el impacto y congelarse en escena.

-Tierra- un murmullo de emoción se espacio entre la multitud mientras decenas de cristales verdes y brillantes salían del suelo del escenario y estallaban en polvo en todo el teatro y finalmente uno más grande salía al escenario frente al maestro que le controlaba rompiéndose y tomando forma a cada golpe que daba y terminando en el símbolo de la Nación Tierra- solo el Avatar puede controlar los cuatro elementos y traer equilibrio al mundo.

Un aplauso ensordecedor invadió el auditorio y un reflector se encendió para mostrar a los jóvenes maestros, merecedores del mismo, que agradecían al público con reverencias. Un par de minutos después Darani subió al podio posicionado al costado del escenario- ¡Nuestro equipo Avatar! ¡Señoras y señores!- exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa orgullosa y sin detener sus aplausos, para luego indicarles a los muchachos que bajaran a sus lugares junto con el público, los jóvenes obedecieron y tomaron los asientos de la primera fila para la transmisión- es un gusto que todos ustedes estén con nosotros en un día tan importante y memorable como lo es hoy, porque hoy es un día que trascenderá a la historia y que recordaremos toda nuestra vida ¡Hoy es el día del Avatar!- hizo una pausa para los aplausos y vítores que resonaban en el lugar- el Avatar que hará de nuestro mundo un lugar mejor y nos unirá a todos. ¡La historia cambiara! ¡Justo aquí! ¡Justo ahora!- el proyector se encendió y la transmisión desde Ciudad Republica inicio en sincronía perfecta, mostrando los paisajes de Republica Unida.

Demir sintió una punzada en su pecho -¿Qué clase de Avatar eres?- le susurró una voz en la oscuridad, el muchacho miró a su lado pero solo encontró a Yuna quien miraba fascinada el video, el chico volvió su vista al frente intentando concentrarse en la transmisión.

-... después de varios meses el Programa Avatar pudo iniciarse para así facilitar la búsqueda del nuevo portador de Raava, cientos de niños y niñas fueron registrados a lo largo y ancho de R.U. y la Nación Tierra, pero solo uno de ellos era el elegido- las imágenes de los niños entrenando, estudiando y creciendo en las instalaciones del programa se reproducían en la pantalla.

-¿Quién es el Avatar?- preguntaba una profesora con una cámara casera en el video, una decena de niños de unos seis años saltaban alegres afirmando que eran el Avatar, un niño pequeño del publico les imito robándole una sonrisa a los espectadores.

-Hace un año, el Avatar fue descubierto entre todos estos talentosos chicos- un niño pequeño de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde pálido le ayudaba a un compañero a levantarse después de una carrera por el patio, Demir sintió como su sangre se le congelaba y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, él era el pequeño en el suelo, otra escena los mostró juntos de nuevo mientras compartían una caja de lápices de color, por un momento el chico sintió que una cámara le caería encima, pero la imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando al mismo chico años después en un entrenamiento de tierra control.

-Nikko- murmuró Demir atónito y pálido, el último corto lo mostraba, ya con quince años, en otro entrenamiento de tierra control hasta que una llama fue lanzada con una de sus patadas.

-¡Puedo hacer fuego control!- exclamó el chico con expresión impactada- ¡Puedo hacer Fuego control!- repitió dando saltos de alegría- ¿Viste eso?- una chica cruzó la pantalla para abrazarlo y festejar con él, Demir podía sentir como sus manos temblaban en su regazo.

-fingiendo- escucho de nuevo la voz detrás de él, esta vez el muchacho intento resistirse a voltear, su mirada estaba fija en el chico que salía para hablar en el pódium de la Presidencia en Ciudad República, sonriente.

-Yo soy Nikko- se presentó inclinándose hacia el micrófono- estoy por cumplir dieciséis años y soy el Avatar- un estruendo ensordecedor de aplausos y vítores llenaron el teatro- nací y crecí en Ciudad Republica, el Programa Avatar y sus integrantes han sido mi hogar y mi familia desde siempre, protegiéndome y acompañándome hasta el día de hoy- la mente de Demir ardía en confusión, había tratado de mentalizarse para ese día, pero la desesperación lo ahogaba- hoy, me presento formalmente como el Avatar ante el mundo y hoy empezaré a ejercer mi papel como tal.

-mintiendo- insistió la voz en la cabeza de Demir, haciendo que las punzadas en su pecho lo hicieran doblarse hacia enfrente- escondiéndote- el muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de recuperarse, pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, todo a su alrededor era borroso y la luz del exterior lo hiso cubrirse los ojos y caer sentado contra las paredes de la dirección.

-cállate- pidió el chico entre gemidos, intentando recuperarse- ¡cállate!- repitió con más fuerza, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer pero su sangre seguía hirviendo por su propio miedo y preocupación.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yuna inclinándose hacia él- ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves...- asustado, esa era la palabra que ambos tenían en mente, pero ella no se atrevió a decirla.

-estoy bien- Demir se cubrió con sus manos para evitar que la chica viera sus ojos llorosos- solo estoy un poco mareado.

-bien...- respondió la chica irguiéndose insegura- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

-no, gracias- insistió el muchacho poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor- si quieres vuelve- vio como los ojos de un hombre lo miraban desde el marco de la entrada- yo tengo que volver a casa- el chico salió corriendo atreves del patio, atravesando las puertas cerradas sin candado, la calle desierta- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?- se preguntó a si mismo después de girar la esquina, recargándose rendido en una pared- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó al aire pensando en la voz que se burlaba de él- Korra... ayúdame.


	3. Tras los muros

_**Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra. **_

Años atrás el Avatar Korra y el Avatar Aang lucharon para mantener el equilibrio y unir a las cuatro naciones dando paso a una nueva era en la que todas están conectadas y comunicadas, _unidas_ pero no en completa armonía.

Ahora, después de dieciséis años de la muerte de Korra y con una revolución en puerta para Republica Unida, un nuevo avatar saldrá a la luz para lograr la paz y la libertad en todas las Naciones.

Con el tardío amanecer del inminente invierno las mañanas en la escuela eran cada vez más obscuras y frías, con el viento helado que formaba remolinos abstractos entre las calles y la entrada de la Academia Kyoshi- ¿No tienes frio?- preguntó Yuna quien se arremolinaba entre sus prendas intentando calentarse a sí misma. El frio siempre había sido una tortura para ella, en especial cuando el resto de su familia nunca lo sentía.

-soy una maestra aire- Kimi sonrió burlona hacia su amiga, vestida con sus pantalones holgados y su capa carmesí parecía disfrutar cuando el frio atacaba a sus compañeros- yo nunca tengo frio- su amiga nunca había dudado de que no fuera verdad, ningún sentido de superioridad valía morir de frio por tantos meses.

-claro- Yuna escondió su rostro entre su bufanda y caminó rápidamente hacia las paredes del colegio, esperando que esto la cubriera del viento hasta que se abrieran las puertas, sacó su celular para revisar el clima- estamos a menos cinco, con ráfagas de aire helado en plena madrugada y tu estas como si nada.

-a mí me gusta este clima- dijo abriéndose de brazos con un una sonrisa, Yuna temblaba con solo verla -¿cómo es que los maestros fuego no pueden evitar tener frio?- la muchacha permaneció en la zona abierta de la entrada sin siquiera inmutarse por las ráfagas que hacían que su cabello y ropas volaran a su alrededor.

-si podemos- afirmó Yuna frotándose los brazos en un inútil intento de calentarlos sin lastimarse- bueno... Podemos evitar morir congelados pero creo que el frio común está fuera del límite- tocó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con expresión pensativa- yo lo intente una vez- su amiga la miró con curiosidad- no funcionó, quedé ronca por una semana.

-bien...- en otro momento Kimi no habría perdido la oportunidad para un chiste o un comentario sarcástico sobre cuán _nerd_ Yuna era, pero considerando el ultimo desenlace de su ambición por ser la _niña lista_ sería algo un tanto ofensivo; Yuna se sentía agradecida por su consideración -te traje algo- la maestra aire movió su morral tejido al frente para poder abrirlo y sacar un folder lleno de hojas de distintos tamaños, la maestra fuego sabía que se trataba de sus dibujos y notas personales.

Una ráfaga de aire despegó un papel de los dedos de Kimi haciéndolo volar por detrás de sus hombros en dirección a la calle, Yuna intento alcanzarlo estirando sus brazos y causándole un tirón en sus heridas mientras su amiga también hacia su intento lanzando ráfagas de aire para cambiar su dirección pero la hoja ya estaba más allá de su alcance y justo cuando la chica estaba tomando impulso para salir corriendo por el unas manos lo atraparon uno de sus bordes y un chico de sudadera verde volvió a posar sus pies en la tierra.

-gracias Demir- dijo Kimi con una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa cuando el muchacho le devolvió el papel- pero pude haberla alcanzado yo misma.

-de nada- le respondió el maestro tierra con su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

-te vez terrible- la maestra fuego no se había dado cuenta de su propio comentario hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros la miraban, se ruborizó apenada- lo siento.

-lo sé- el muchacho no parecía ofendido, parecía que aceptaba el comentario como cierto, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rodeados por obscuridad, su piel morena tenía un toque pálido y grisáceo- no tenías que repetírmelo.

-lo siento- repitió Yuna sobándose la nuca con vergüenza- es solo que... Te fuiste de la revelación y te veías muy mal- estaba segura de que esa era la peor manera de decirlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor- respondió Demir- no fue nada en realidad, a veces me pasa- su voz se fue desvaneciendo como si quisiera ocultar su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta de Yuna fue ahogada por el estridente timbre de entrada- deberíamos ir a clase- los jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta de barrotes que se abría de par en par frente a ellos, dejando que los estudiantes entraran al patio central para después dirigirse a sus salones en el edificio a la izquierda.

-gracias por la hoja, _Señor Misterio_- Kimi sonrió y se levantó con una ráfaga de viento, sosteniendo su mochila a su lado para evitar que saliera volando.

-¿Y lo que querías mostrarme?

-en el receso- respondió la maestra aire saltando el barandal del segundo piso para dirigirse a su salón.

-¡KIMI! ¡SIN AIRE CONTROL!- la voz del entrenador Hideo resonó desde el otro lado de la escuela.

-¡LO SIENTO!- respondió la chica más por costumbre que como una verdadera disculpa, Kimi usaba sus poderes dondequiera que fuera permitido, aunque su definición de _permitido_ se inclinaba principalmente a no ser arrestada más que al entrenador o cualquier maestro regañándola.

-siempre hace eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó el maestro tierra con una sonrisa divertida.

-si- Yuna asintió compartiendo el gesto- Hideo debió haberse dado por vencido a estas alturas- su sonrisa fue suplantada por un gesto de dolor y un siseo, su mochila cayó al suelo a excepción de las correas que seguían entrelazadas en sus dedos- estúpidas quemaduras- la maestra fuego presionó sus vendas con la mano contraria para calmar el ardor de sus heridas.

-¿Aun te duelen?- el muchacho se acercó a ella y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantas sus cosas.

-si... No- la chica estiró y doblo sus brazos sin soltar su mochila, el dolor se desvanecía lentamente- a veces- desde la presentación que los calambres en sus quemaduras se habían avivado, pero no se arrepentía de haber participado, valdría la pena, valdría todo el dolor y la espera. Yuna dio un giro a su muñeca y tiró de su mochila, pero su compañero no la dejó ir- dámela- ordenó la chica turbada.

-no- respondió Demir con firmeza, ella arqueó una ceja en confusión- yo la llevo- dio un tirón a las correas para liberar la bolsa de su dueña y sopesarla en sus manos- no deberías cargarla ¿Qué llevas? ¿Piedras?- la chica seguía mirándolo desconcertada, era un gesto demasiado amable para alguien que no la conocía. El muchacho entorno sus ojos y la tomo del hombro para girarla hacia el salón de clases- vamos, camina antes de que me arrepienta.

El contraste de la albor blanco del salón con la luz del amanecer era cegadora, las paredes internas a diferencia del exterior eran totalmente albinas y pulcras lo que hacía el ambiente frio a pesar de que casi estaba completamente lleno de alumnos, una última banca vacía los esperaba en la última fila, Demir dejo ambas mochilas en la mesa, era un lugar para dos alumnos; Yuna lo recordó como hace dos días, cuando todos la recibieron con abrazos y sonrisas, excepto él, el chico nuevo que solo miraba desde su lugar con una sonrisa ansiosa, como si algo lo limitara a no acercarse a nadie.

-siéntate- la invitó señalando el asiento del lado del pasillo mientras él tomaba el del lado de la pared, la maestra fuego lo miró indecisa pero acabo por asentir para sentarse a su lado.

-gracias- dijo la chica levemente ruborizada, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, sin poder evitar notar que sus compañeros los miraban.

-de nada- el muchacho se reclinó cómodamente contra la pared a su izquierda, Yuna estaba confundida, no podía creer que fuera tan amable con ella, no la conocía, casi lo quemaba vivo hace dos días y por lo que había escuchado no hablaba con nadie realmente ¿y ahora le cedía el lugar a su lado?

-¡Oye Yuna!- una risa socarrona interrumpió sus pensamientos desde la banca a su derecha- ¿Le dices a tu mayordomo que lleve la mía?- Li levantó su mochila con una patada hacia sus manos que después lanzó hacia su escritorio, aterrizando justo frente a Demir.

La maestra fuego rodó sus ojos exasperada, nunca se había metido con ella, no solo porque era una chica, sino porque sabía que le daría una paliza; Yuna empujó la bolsa, dejándola caer al piso, podía sentir la mirada atenta de la clase a sus espaldas- ¡Oye Li!- llamó la chica después de un corto silencio- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu nivel?- se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin girarse a mirarlo- tal vez así saldrías menos lastimado- se tocó los labios delicadamente para referirse a la herida que recibió en su último encuentro contra Demir, risas ahogadas inundaron el aula.

La incomodidad de Li era evidente, sin embargo el chico se meció en su lugar simulando desinterés- tranquila Yuna- su ceño fruncido develaba su verdadero enojo- podrías quemarte la lengua- las risas fueron suplantadas por suspiros de asombro, la maestra fuego posó sus puños en el escritorio, podía sentir el enojo cosquilleando en sus manos, al abrirlas el humo negro se desprendía de sus dedos, estaba furiosa, no debía haber cruzado esa línea, sus heridas palpitaban bajo sus vendas como si el fuego fuese a salir de ellas.

Yuna amenazó con levantarse pero el maestro tierra a su lado devolvió sus hombros a su respaldo- no vale la pena- murmuró Demir intentando tranquilizarla con una mano en su hombro, ella asintió de mala gana.

-¡Si Yuna!- rió Li desde su lugar- escucha a tu no...- un fuerte golpe inundó el salón, seguido por el estridente sonido metálico de la mesa contra el suelo, seguido por gemidos de dolor. Las manos de Demir se abrieron en su regazo, la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la suya y compartieron una sonrisa.

El sonido de los tacones de la profesora apenas eran audibles con las risas de los alumnos que apenas lograron advertir su llegada a tiempo para acomodarse en sus lugares a excepción de Li, quien seguía soltando chillidos de dolor en el suelo mientras intentaba levantarse, su silla ya hacía a su lado con las patas completamente torcidas que, junto con los leves movimientos de las manos de Demir volvían a su posición original. Él había tenido razón, se lo merecía.

-Buenos días clase- la mujer cruzó el frente del salón apurada. Mientras tanto Li, aun de rodillas, intentó abalanzarse contra sus compañeros que evitaban su mirada para no llamar la atención de la profesora- ¿Li?- preguntó ella posando su atención en el chico que acababa de advertir su presencia- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-nada- afirmó el joven fingiendo demencia y sacudiéndose el polvo, por un momento Yuna pensó que los delataría, pero ni siquiera él era tan cobarde- me caí- puso una mano en sus costillas adoloridas soltando un gemido.

_¿En serio?_ Pensó la maestra fuego intentando reprimir una carcajada, la maestra se limitaba a asentir indecisa- deberías ir a revisarte...- la mujer señaló su propia cien para después ser imitada por el chico que dejó escapar un siseo de dolor ante el tacto de su mano en el golpe que se tornaba violeta.

-claro- respondió el chico atravesando el pasillo hasta el frente del salón con expresión sombría y dirigirse hacia la enfermería, no sin antes declararle una mirada de enojo al nuevo maestro tierra.

-necesitará una tarjeta de cliente frecuente- bromeó Yuna tras su bufanda, su compañero dejó escapar una risita burlona antes de dirigir de nuevo su mirada al frente del salón con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, así se veía cuando sonreía de verdad.

Al sonar la campana del receso todos los alumnos salieron inmediatamente del aula, Demir se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, el clima seguía siendo frio, pero recordó que en el norte el clima podía ser peor, la nieve caía en invierno y cubría todas las calles, así era como recordaba Ciudad Republica; pero por el momento, en Asahi, las enredaderas y los árboles se limitaban a soltar sus hojas doradas.

-no tenías que hacerlo- comentó Yuna desde su lugar, buscando algo dentro de su abarrotada mochila.

-no podía dejarlo así- el maestro tierra se giró hacia su compañera de brazos cruzados- tenía que devolverte el favor- el chico dejo escapar una risa- además fue muy divertido.

-claro- la muchacha pareció finalmente dar con lo que buscaba y se dirigió a la puerta con un cuaderno en mano- en realidad no me debías nada, es lo que hacen los amigos.

-¿Soy tu amigo?- las palabras fueron una mezcla de confusión y burla, no creía que ella quisiera ser su amiga después de lo que había pasado el primer día. La chica lo miro de nuevo confundida, su expresión apenas había cambiado en todo el día.

-¿Si?- respondió como intentando pedirle permiso, lo miró intentando descifrar una respuesta de su rostro- bueno, no dije que _yo_ fuera _tu_ amiga- continuó la chica en tono molesto.

-no es eso- el muchacho esbozó su sonrisa socarrona- eres mi amiga... O lo más cercano a eso aquí- _o en cualquier otro lugar_ completó en su mente. Nunca había intentado hacer amigos _reales_, sus cuidadores solían decirle que debía permanecer con un perfil bajo y eso incluía no tener muchos amigos y no meterse en problemas, aunque Demir tenía cierta facilidad con lo segundo.

-¿Tenias muchos amigos en Ciudad Republica?- curioseó la chica sentándose sobre el escritorio frente a él y jugando con su pequeña trenza de la Tribu Agua.

-no- la muchacha volvió a arquear sus cejas, hacía demasiadas preguntas- no soy del tipo de personas que tienen muchos _amigos_.

-ya lo noté- se burló la chica en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el joven maestro señalando el cuaderno entre sus manos, para cambiar de tema.

-Es...- la muchacha extendió su brazo para entregarle la libreta, cubierta forrada de recortes- son solo dibujos- el maestro lo abrió y casi cada página estaba abarrotada de bocetos de distintos movimientos de diferentes elementos y una traducción al fuego control.

-Son estudios...- murmuró el chico impresionado y algo inquieto- ¿Tú los hiciste todos? ¿Sola?

-No, Kimi me ayudó con varios- la chica se levantó para detenerlo en las páginas que mostraban movimientos de aire control- ese es un tornado de fuego- dijo mostrando un embudo de llamas junto a uno gris rodeado de pequeñas hojas- nunca he hecho uno de ese tamaño... Pero funciona.

El muchacho siguió analizando las hojas, decenas y decenas, algunas marcadas con verde y otras borroneadas con rojo, después marcadas con un separador con la palabra _espectáculo_ estaban los bocetos de coreografías familiares para Demir, marcadas de la misma manera, la chica dejo salir un quejido de incomodidad- ¿Son de _pelis_?

-si- Yuna extendió sus brazos para recibir su obra, quitándola delicadamente de las manos del chico y cerrándolo en su pecho- oye, Kimi ya... Se tardó mucho, tengo que ir a buscarla- la maestra fuego salió por la puerta dejándolo solo en el salón.

_Ella sabe_.

-¿Demir?- la chica se asomó por el marco de la puerta de nuevo, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos- ¿Vienes o...?

-si- respondió el chico abochornado- claro- la chica sintió y le indicó que la siguiera por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer salón del segundo piso donde encontraron a la maestra aire sentada en su lugar y al entrenador Hideo al frente.

El hombre les dirigió una mirada fría que hizo a Yuna dar medio paso atrás y chocar con Demir, para después observar las manecillas del reloj sobre la pizarra- puedes irte Kimi- avisó con un ademan de manos, la muchacha no dudó en apresurarse a tomar sus cosas para salir del lugar- y que no se repita- advirtió el profesor antes de que cruzar el umbral de la entada.

-claro que no señor- la chica le dedicó una leve reverencia antes de salir y encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-te castigaron- le reprochó su amiga- ¿De nuevo?

-no es mi culpa, usar nuestros poderes _no_ debería ser ilegal- murmuró Kimi.

-es Hideo- la maestra rodó sus ojos con una leve sonrisa- no esperes razonar con él- la chica hizo un ademan indicando las escaleras- vamos.

El grupo siguió su camino devuelta a la planta baja- escuché que Li fue de nuevo a la enfermería- comentó la maestra aire dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa a sus compañeros.

-nunca le dijeron que no se columpiara en su silla- respondió el muchacho con tono desinteresado, la chica asintió incrédula sin borrar su sonrisa.

-al menos no nos castigaron- la maestra fuego se giró para mirarla con un gesto divertido y su compañera rodó sus ojos.

-ya entendí, _mamá_- la chica saltó los últimos escalones con ligereza.

-¿Y...?- Yuna los esperó en la base de las escaleras para caminar a su lado-¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas que ayer finalmente encontré _La Revelación_ en internet?- su compañera asintió intentando adivinar la verdadera respuesta- pues me desvelé toda la noche para hacer esto- la chica abrió su folder sin detener su caminata y sacó nuevamente la hoja que Demir había detenido en el aire unas horas antes.

-¿Qué es eso?- el muchacho curioseó sobre los hombros de Yuna, de inmediato su mente descifró la respuesta.

-¿Sus movimientos?- preguntó la maestra fuego más como una afirmación emocionada mientras analizaba los trazos.

-_todos_ sus movimientos- Kimi señaló orgullosa el papel que sostenía su amiga- fuego- reabrió su folder para señalar otras dos páginas- tierra, aire- hizo una pausa antes de pasar a otra que solo tenía un cuadrante con trazos- incluso sus tres segundos de agua.

Demir se mordió los labios nervioso, se culpó a si mismo por creer que ese no sería el tema del que escucharía a todos hablar el resto de la semana _o el mes_. Él también había buscado La Revelación antes de finalmente poder dormir el día anterior, las opciones para verla desaparecían y se trababan frecuentemente en el computador, el gobierno definitivamente no quería que nadie estudiara los movimientos de Nikko ya que seguramente alguien se daría cuenta de sus fallas. _Idiotas_.

-su fuego control es terrible- comentó la maestra aire mirando el dibujo en las manos de su amiga, los muchachos se giraron a verla con una mirada supuestamente represiva- ¿Qué? Es verdad y lo saben.

El maestro tierra se fijó en los bocetos que llevaba su compañera, eran movimientos sencillos y un poco torpes según lo que había visto el día anterior, sin darse cuenta chocó con la muchacha- lo siento.

-vamos al árbol- Yuna señaló al enorme tronco cubierto de un pobre y dorado follaje al final del patio, sus compañeros la siguieron hasta estar debajo del mismo haciendo que un grupo de espíritus hoja se elevaran desde la tierra hasta las ramas torcidas y obscuras- ¿Cuánto te tardaste en completarlos?- preguntó la muchacha a su amiga sentándose sobre las hojas caídas.

-mucho- la maestra aire suspiró antes de sentarse frente a ella- fue una tortura, tú lo viste.

-la señal fue terrible ayer- Yuna abrió su cuaderno comparando los movimientos de Nikko con sus trazos.

_Claro, "la señal". _El muchacho extendió sus manos hacia Kimi quien lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cuestionando su presencia en el grupo- ¿me lo prestas?- preguntó señalando los movimientos de tierra control, la chica asintió y le entregó el papel sin decir nada.

No era de extrañarse que los movimientos de tierra control de Nikko fueran impecables, el nivel del _Programa Avatar_ era sumamente alto, la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte lo había demostrado en su propio espectáculo meses antes. Katzumi había sido enviada a estudiar en el programa a los ocho años de edad para que, al igual que los posibles Avatares, estudiara con los mejores maestros del mundo, Demir apenas y la recordaba.

Su fuego control, por otro lado, era bastante pobre, llamas demasiado rojizas significaban muy poco calor, como había aprendido en ciencias, además de ser demasiado pequeñas y con un movimiento algo antinatural; Demir maldijo al pobre tonto encargado de su fuego. Era imposible que algunas personas no notaran los errores del nuevo "Avatar".

-¿No se supone que hace un año que descubrió que era el Avatar?- cuestionó la maestra fuego haciendo medidas sobre el papel con sus delgados dedos, sus compañeros asintieron en respuesta- ¿Cómo es que sigue siendo tan...?- una palabrota se negó a salir de sus labios- ¿...inútil?

-tal vez el fuego control no sea lo suyo- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- como el aire no era lo de Korra.

-pero se supone que les cueste hacerlo por primera vez fuera del Estado Avatar- peleó la chica- no que sean terribles para hacerlo.

-que _pueda_ controlar los cuatro elementos no significa que _sepa_ controlarlos- Demir intentó no sonar _personalmente_ ofendido pero sin mucho éxito- tu no naciste controlando el fuego ¿O si, niña lista?

-ya- la chica lo vio con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Pero no crees que es algo _raro_? Quiero decir, los que habían salido a la luz y los que reclutaron para el Programa Avatar son diez veces mejores.

-hay peores maestros con un solo elemento- afirmó la maestra aire- además no todos los Avatares son _rápidos_ en aprender, algunos tardan años y años.

Demir rodó sus ojos esperando que sus compañeras no lo notaran, era difícil hablar mal de uno mismo cuando aparentas ser alguien más- Aang controló los cuatro en _un_ año, Korra controlaba _tres_ de los cuatro cuando tenía menos de cinco y ahora esperan que crea que un Avatar que supuestamente fue entrenado toda su vida sea tan malo.

-no es tan grave- insistió el chico con aparente calma- Kimi ¿Cómo estuvo el aire?

-bien...- la maestra aire titubeó levemente antes de responder- aunque, ya saben, el aire control es difícil de ver...

-¿Y el agua?- Yuna bufó al notar que su compañero probaría su punto.

-fue muy corto, pero fue el mejor- aceptó la chica de mala gana.

-¿Lo ves? no es tan malo- Demir se recostó en las hojas aparentando desinterés, aunque el Avatar falso era lo único que rondaba su mente todo el tiempo-además, tiene dieciséis, no es el fin del mundo.

-pero se supone que empezaría a ejercer su papel ahora y no está listo- la voz de Yuna se desvaneció levemente remplazando el enojo con cierta tristeza- ¿qué no ve que hay revueltas y marchas por todo el país?

-dudo que sepa mucho de eso- insistió la maestra aire- además, la mayoría de la gente lo aceptará, eso calmará a muchos.

-pero no a los que ya están peleando- la maestra fuego soltó un suspiro, Demir sabía que tenía razón- ha vivido siempre tras las paredes del programa... No confiarán en él ¿Qué intentan? ¿Empeorarlo?

_No, usarlo._

-¡Demir, Yuna!- el maestro tierra se levantó en sus antebrazos para ver a Ryu atravesando el patio sin aliento- Derani... Los quiere... En... Su oficina- avisó el chico entre jadeos.

-¿Para?- preguntó Yuna confusa.

-¿Yo que sé?- el chico se encogió de hombros indignado- solo llevo el mensaje.

La maestra fuego asintió y tendió una mano para ayudar a Demir a levantarse pero este la rechazó. Ambos cruzaron la arena y el patio central hasta la oficina de la directora, quien hablaba emocionada con su secretaria en la antesala-¡Yuna, Demir! Vengan, vengan- los invitó la mujer con un ademan de manos y movió un par de sobres frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico reconoció el sello de inmediato- ¿Recuerdan a los hombres que nos visitaron ayer?

-¿los agentes encubiertos?- preguntó Demir imitando las palabras de Kimi, aunque su tono era sombrío la mujer rio con alegría.

-los mismos- la mujer le entregó un sobre a cada uno- eran enviados del Programa Avatar y dijeron que estaban impresionados con su desempeño en _La Revelación_.

_No será bueno_. Los muchachos abrieron apurados los sobres para leer su contenido, al parecer los emisarios estaban impresionados con su cristal control y volverían en un par de semanas para una audición formal para evaluar su desempeño como maestros y que partiendo de sus resultados los llevarían a formar parte del Programa- ¿es broma?- preguntó su compañera emocionada.

-No- la mujer le sonrió eufórica- les impresionó tu control combinado con combustión. Y los cristales de Demir...

_Claro que sí, es exactamente lo que necesitan para Nikko_. Demir posó una mano sobre su rostro para ocultar su expresión preocupada. _Me encontraron... de nuevo_.

Durante el resto del día Yuna no paró de hablar sobre la carta, era su oportunidad, era todo lo que siempre había querido, entraría en el Programa como otros pocos habían hecho los años anteriores cuando agentes del Loto Blanco habían buscado a los mejores candidatos para unirse al equipo Avatar; saldría de Asahi, viviría y entrenaría en Ciudad Republica, era el camino que ella siempre había soñado, el camino al éxito, a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

-¡Es tan emocionante!- insistió la chica dando saltitos al final de la jornada, por un momento todas las conspiraciones, todos los problemas y las sospechas se habían desvanecido de su mente. Su conducta infantil y alegre era usualmente difícil de sacar a la luz pero una vez iniciada por una buena razón era difícil detenerle.

-cálmate Yuna, aun no te hacen la audición- Kimi parecía alegre por la noticia aunque no lo suficiente como para soportarle.

-pero es la oportunidad perfecta- Yuna había sonreído por tanto tiempo que temía que su cara se congelara o se entumiera dejándola con la misma expresión por el resto del mes-¿Tu qué crees Demir?

El chico se volteó con una expresión distante- ¿Ehh...? Si, claro- la chica le miró confundida ante su indiferencia, cualquiera estaría tan emocionado como ella o proporcionalmente nervioso, pero el maestro tierra no parecía estar cerca de cualquiera de esas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿no quieres ir al Programa Avatar?- preguntó la maestra fuego pausando su ánimo.

-¿Quién no querría?- el chico fingió una sonrisa, ganándose una vez más la mirada escéptica de sus compañeras- no puedo- se limitó a responder

-¿el chico invencible ahora duda?- preguntó Kimi, aunque si amiga estaba casi segura de que no se refería a eso.

El muchacho casi parecía enojado- eso no importa, no puedo ir- confesó el chico en un murmuro.

-¿Por qué?- Yuna se detuvo frente a él para encararlo.

-¡haces demasiadas preguntas!- reclamó el chico en un tono demasiado alto. La campana y el sonido metálico de los seguros interrumpió la discusión antes de que comenzara- hasta mañana- el muchacho pasó de largo a la maestra fuego, empujándole antes de salir corriendo a la calle.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Kimi hiso una mueca confundida y su amiga se encogió de hombros pensativa.

Yuna repasó lo ocurrido durante los últimos días en su mente una vez más, intentando descifrar al muchacho ¿Por qué él siempre actuaba así cuando alguien hablaba del Avatar o el Programa? Todas las excusas, las evasivas, lo sucedido en el enfrentamiento... y había algo más, algo inexplicable, como si ella pudiese sentir su incomodidad hacia el tema, como si pudiera percibir la verdad con solo verle. Sabia la _verdad_, una que no podía aceptar ni siquiera ante sí misma, que había tratado de ignorar... tendría que probárselo.

-¡Yuna!- llamó su amiga dirigiéndose a la salida- vamos, tenemos que volver a casa.

-adelántate, yo voy a pasar por Yin- su compañera asintió y desapareció entre la multitud.

La maestra fuego se consideraba una terrible mentirosa, pero de algún modo todos siempre acababan por creer lo que ella decía; viró hacia el lado norte de la calle, camino a la primaria que estaba a una cuadra, su intención no era recoger a su prima. El gentío se disolvía alrededor de Yuna quien escudriñaba las calles para encontrar su objetivo: Demir estaba a poco más de una cuadra.

-estás loca- murmuró la muchacha para sí misma mientras seguía los pasos del maestro tierra a través de las calles. Asahi no era un lugar muy grande y la Academia Kyoshi estaba casi a las orillas del pueblo, una pequeña colonia con unas tres calles de casas inconclusas y abandonadas le separaba del bosque y la cordillera que cercaba todo el municipio.

El joven caminaba rápidamente y con la mirada gacha, siguiendo una delgada carretera de terracería que se abría paso entre el bosque que empezaba a marchitarse, con un olor y color a tierra. La pendiente empezaba a empinarse y Yuna se ocultaba de vez en vez tras los arboles cuando el muchacho levantaba levemente la vista, aunque nunca pareció tener intenciones de ver si alguien le seguía, las ráfagas de viento entre las hojas hacia un murmullo tan constante y estridente que era casi imposible que la escuchara.

Minutos más tarde Yuna logró divisar inmensas paredes color crema que se levantaban sobre las copas de los árboles, a más de veinte metros de altura, solo interrumpida por un par de paredes delgadas de la misma altura, solo eran lo suficientemente anchas como para permitir la entrada de un satomovil. El muchacho se detuvo frente a la entrada y la golpeó un par de veces, algunos chirridos y segundos pasaron antes de que se le permitiera la entrada. Yuna esperaba escondida tras un tronco grueso y seco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco y la sorpresa la sacó de un salto de su escondite- ¡MIERDA KIMI!

-¿En serio? ¿Lo estas siguiendo?- la reprendió su amiga desviando un golpe que Yuna le había lanzado por el enojo. La maestra fuego no respondió- ¿Sabes que eso es _acoso_?

-Kimi escucha... Hay algo muy raro con Demir- su amiga rodó sus ojos escéptica- yo lo sé, lo siento.

-por mucho que presientas que alguien es extraño ¡No puedes seguirlos por todo el pueblo!- insistió la maestra aire tomándola del brazo- vamos, tenemos que volver a casa.

-¡Ahg! ¡No!- la chica se soltó de su agarre con un gemido de dolor, ambas se miraron con respiración agitada- sabes que nadie ha entrado o salido de esa casa en años- Kimi seguía confundida pero su expresión parecía suavizarse para escucharle- lo vi hacer fuego control- la maestra fuego tomo la mano derecha de su amiga entre las suyas- ¡Por favor créeme!

-¿Sabes que el Avatar es el único que puede controlar más de un elemento?- su voz tenía un tono serió que Yuna nunca le había escuchado.

-si- la respuesta de Yuna fue firme y sin titubeos, si quería que Kimi le creyera tenía que convencerla de que estaba segura su teoría. Su amiga retrocedió y asintió levemente sin decir palabra, aunque Yuna no necesitaba escuchar para saber lo que eso significaba- bien... gracias- la maestra fuego se dirigió hacia el muro, recorriendo sus límites y midiendo su imponente altura comparada con la de los árboles- es imposible- lamentó desanimada- la única forma es... Volar.

-eso puede arreglarse- comentó su amiga detrás de ella, antes de que se diera cuenta un tornado las había elevado, cinco, diez, veinte metros hasta el límite de los muros. Los pies de Yuna apenas tocaron el tope de la pared antes de caer del otro lado de cabeza, propulsándose con las llamas de sus manos para enderezarse levemente antes de que la siguiente ráfaga de Kimi redujera el impacto de su caída entre los arbustos secos. Su compañera aterrizó suavemente a su lado- ¿Qué?

Yuna tenia tantas cosas que decirle por haberla elevado casi diez pisos para después dejarla caer hacia su muerte, pero supuso que en realidad era su culpa y tuvo que tragarse su enojo- nada- respondió sacudiéndose las pequeñas hojas y ramas de sí misma.

-eso creí- Kimi esbozo una sonrisa socarrona mientras le ayudaba a salir de los arbustos secos y ahora maltratados- ¿Y ahora qué?- las muchachas miraron a su alrededor, un enorme jardín lleno de árboles y arbustos se extendía ante ellas, al igual que varios caminos delgados y empedrados que lo recorrían como ríos de roca.

-¡Ahí!- indicó Yuna al ver una construcción al centro del terreno, ambas se dirigieron hacia donde ella había señalado, rodeando árboles y arbustos, pero antes de llegar a la mitad escucharon voces acercarse por el camino- alguien viene.

Kimi recorrió posibles escondites con la mirada -arriba-una ráfaga volvió la levantarlas para terminar entre las gruesas ramas de un árbol, Yuna miró a su amiga molesta y de nuevo cubierta de ramas- ¿Qué?

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le regaño la muchacha en un murmuro, su amiga la ignoró y puso un dedo entre sus labios para pedirle silencio, los pasos ahora estaban debajo de ellas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó un guardia de chaleco azul marino levantando su arma y apuntando a su alrededor, Kimi se enderezó con un grito ahogado, intentando que la rama la ocultara de su visión.

-¡Chin deja de jugar!- su compañero le dio un golpe en el hombro robándole una risa sarcástica.

-_idiota_- Yuna vio cómo su amiga mustiaba cada silaba de la palabra en silencio.

-¡ahg! Aquí nunca sucede nada- insistió el primero fastidiado.

-eso no importa- su compañero le dio un golpe en la nuca con enojo- nuestro trabajo es vigilar, para eso te pagan.

-¿Vigilar qué? ¿Qué las aves no se coman las flores del viejo?

-¡Suficiente lloriqueo Chin!- espetó el otro señalando su camino- ¡ahora vuelve a trabajar!

Ambos hombres siguieron con su andar por la senda de piedra- ¿Para qué necesita un anciano tanta seguridad?- preguntó la maestra aire cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-no lo sé- todos habían escuchado rumores sobre esa casa, se decía que un anciano millonario vivía ahí y de él se contaban toda clase de historias, que pertenecía a la realeza, que se encerró ahí tras perder al único amor, que era un criminal que se escondía de la ley... Pero una guardia personal era algo mucho más extravagante- sigamos

Kimi bajó con una ligera ráfaga de viento mientras Yuna prefirió usar sus métodos para bajar del árbol por el tronco. El par siguió su camino hasta la construcción, una mansión bastante grande y hermosa, con techos detallados y con las clásicas ménsulas de un edificio antiguo pero con paredes bastante simples y elegantes. En el ala oriental se levantaba un enorme salón rodeado de ventanales en la que se escuchaban golpes, gritos y reflejos anaranjados de fuego- una arena- Yuna asintió hacia su amiga y ambas reanudaron su andar hacia esta. Estaban cerca.

Las amigas arrastraron a gatas hasta llegar al borde de la construcción, un lugar donde podían apreciar lo que ocurría dentro del edificio sin ser vistas por sus ocupantes- bien hecho Demir- le felicitó en tono seco un anciano sentado en un mullido cojín color rojo con una pequeña mesa de té a su lado y una taza humeante- pero solo usaste tierra control.

-no es mi culpa de que sea tan fácil vencerlos- reclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa petulante.

-sí, eso ya lo noté- el viejo dedico una mirada fría al oponente derrotado- ¡siguiente!- un nuevo oponente entró a la arena, una mujer joven con un chaleco con sensores para pro-control se colocó frente a Demir, ambos hicieron una reverencia y tomaron posición de pelea- tienes prohibido usar tierra control ¿Entendiste?- el chico asintió- ¡Peleen!

La muchacha empezó a lanzar rocas sobre su oponente quien las esquivó con facilidad hasta que otra lo golpeó por detrás en el hombro, el chico se volteó para ver un nuevo contrincante, las piedras volaban a su alrededor mientras él daba vueltas esquivando algunas y ,finalmente, trozando otras con llamas- es...- Kimi presionó el hombro de su amiga quien estaba tan atónita como ella.

-fuego- sonrió Yuna- es _él_.

-¡Otro!- pido el hombre señalando al fondo del salón, el oponente caído hace unos minutos se integró a la batalla lanzándole llamas a Demir quien gruñía maldiciones, intentando defenderse de todos los ataques a su alrededor, las llamas y las rocas lo rodeaban agotándolo con cada golpe, al punto en el que optó por devolver no solo las llamas de sus atacantes, si no las rocas- ¡¿Qué te dije?!- lo regañó su entrenador desde su lugar.

Demir dejó salir un grito de angustia, la lluvia de ataques no parecía detenerse, desvió uno de los ataques del maestro fuego hacia el suelo dejando un medio circulo de llamas a su alrededor y completándolo con su propio fuego, sus contrincantes lo miraron confundidos por una fracción de segundo, incluso su entrenador parecía intrigado por el movimiento, pero Yuna lo conocía bien. Las paredes de fuego crecían con los movimientos de su creador deteniendo todos los golpes de sus contrincantes antes de que siquiera lo golpearan, los atacantes empezaban a cansarse y entonces Demir desvió sus llamas para derribarlos, uno a uno hasta que todos terminaron en el piso junto a las cenizas que rodeaban al Avatar.

-nada mal Avatar Demir- el anciano sonrió ligeramente pero nada más.

-¿_nada mal_?- el chico lo se giró indignado hacia él- acabo de derrotar a tres profesionales con solo fuego control y solo... ¿_Nada mal_?- el hombre se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de té, el chico soltó un bufido inconforme.

-es... El Avatar- tartamudeó la maestra aire retrocediendo de la ventana.

-te lo dije- se burló su amiga con una sonrisa abierta.

-odio que siempre tengas razón- las chicas se levantaron de su escondite- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Alto ahí!- uno de los guardias que habían visto les apuntaba con su metralleta- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?¡Es propiedad privada!

-lo sentimos- respondió Yuna levantando sus manos seguida por Kimi- nosotras...- su mirada se desvió hacia la arena y el hombre pareció comprender lo que habían visto.

-¡Chin!- su compañero corría entre los arboles detrás de él con el arma en alto- las llevaremos con el Señor- ambos se acercaron a ellas y las arrastraron hasta la entrada de la arena, la presión en los brazos de Yuna la hacían gemir pero esa era la menor se sus preocupaciones. Sin quitar la mira de las armas de las chicas, ambos abrieron las enormes puertas talladas que cedían la entrada al lugar donde se encontraba el señor de la casa y su pupilo, los guardias las dejaron caer de la pequeña escalinata que bordeaba la entrada- Señor, hemos encontrado a estas intrusas.

El alboroto hiso que el Avatar dejara la discusión con su mentor y se girara hacia las jóvenes que intentaban ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlas- ¡Yuna! ¿Kimi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Eres el Avatar! ¿¡TU que haces AQUÍ?!- le reclamó la maestra fuego dando un par de pasos al frente.

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó el viejo a su alumno con aparente calma.

-Ellas son... Mis compañeras de la escuela- el chico se encogió apenado ante su maestro. El hombre sonrió a las recién llegadas, aunque esa era la última reacción que cualquiera en el lugar esperará, Yuna se sintió sumamente aliviada.

-Pueden retirarse- los guardias obedecieron y después de una leve reverencia salieron del lugar- también ustedes- dijo señalando a los compañeros de combate de Demir quienes imitaron a los otros- ¿Así que tú eres Yuna?

-si señor- respondió la joven con una leve reverencia.

-Demir me ha hablado mucho de ti- el Avatar inclinó su cabeza intentando ocultar el leve rubor en su rostro- supongo que esa fue una imitación de tu pulpo de fuego- continuó el hombre señalando el circulo de cenizas frente a él, la chica asintió- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

Las muchachas quedaron petrificadas ante la pregunta- Mako... Es mi culpa- confesó Demir intentando defenderlas- usé fuego control con Yuna, ya te lo di...

-¿Mako?- ambas chicas miraron al hombre de ojos dorados y rasgados, Yuna tuvo que controlarse para no pedirle un autógrafo al hombre.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- continuó el hombre ignorando los comentarios de los jóvenes, la maestra aire dio un paso adelante- ¿Tu pasaste los muros? ¿Sin planeador y con tu amiga?- la chica asintió nerviosa- muy impresionante.

El silencio inundó la sala, el hombre se tocó la barbilla pensativo mientras los jóvenes lo miraban con expectativa- ¿Y...?- preguntó Demir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con expresión preocupada-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Como están las cosas necesitas gente en quien confiar Demir- el hombre encaró con firmeza a su pupilo- y tus amigas son muy talentosas- el muchacho lo miró confundido- ellas son tu nuevo _Equipo Avatar_.


End file.
